1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel linear polydivinylbenzene, a novel derivative thereof containing nitrogen atoms and a process for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Divinylbenzene is capable of radical polymerization and ion polymerization, and when divinylbenzene is polymerized or copolymerized with a monoethylenical unsaturated monomer to give a polymer or a copolymer whose main chain is cross-linked since the two double bonds in the divinylbenzene participates in the polymerization. The cross-linked polymer or copolymer which does not dissolve in any solvent nor melts has been widely used as an ion exchanger, chelate resin, a variety of adsorbents or the precursor thereof. However, it has not been known that one of the two double bonds in divinylbenzene may be polymerized to give a unique linear polymer having a number of pendent active double bonds.